A Gilmore Fairytale
by Anoli1
Summary: ***06/22 part 8 up*** This is an AU Lit/JJ fic. It's a fairy tale. Rory is a princess and has to marry someone she doesn't like. R
1. Prologue

**Title: ** A Gilmore Fairytale  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Gilmore Girls belongs to the WB and A-SP. The storyline must be some sort of existing fairytale, even though I can't think of the name right now.  
  
**Distribution: ** If you want to, you can use the story, just let me know, by mailing me.  
  
**A/N: ** This is a fairytale, it plays in an AU. There is coffee and books we know exist. Just no computers cars and stuff like that. I hope you like it! Also, English isn't my native language so there may be some grammatical errors.  


Here comes the story with the classic beginning......

Prologue:

--~~**~~--

Once upon a time, in a place far away from here, there was a kingdom.

In that kingdom lived King Richard and Queen Emily.

They had one daughter, Princess Lorelai.

Lorelai wasn't a common princess. Oh no, she was very uncommon indeed.

She had a baby at 16 years old.

The father of the baby, Prince Christopher, died not long after finding out that Lorelai was pregnant.

Lorelai never got married, not to Christopher nor anyone else. She didn't care, for she didn't love anybody, not even Christopher.

Her daughter, Princess Rory was now 16 years old.

The same age that Lorelai got pregnant.

The King and the Queen wanted to prevent that Rory also got pregnant and stayed unmarried, and they decided to look for a suitable husband.

Both Lorelai and Rory had objections.

They both wanted that Rory would marry someone she loved.

Not someone who she hardly knew and surely not someone her Grandparents had chosen for her.

They told this countless times to the King and Queen, but they refused to listen.

For a long time it seemed that they couldn't find anyone who was good enough for their granddaughter, until one day they announced that they had found someone.

--~~**~~--

A/N:That was part 1 I hope you liked it. I know it was pretty short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!


	2. Plastic People

**Title: ** A Gilmore Fairytale  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Gilmore Girls belongs to the WB and A-SP. The storyline must be some sort of existing fairytale, even though I can't think of the name right now. Song is "One Man Army" by Our Lady Peace  
  
**Distribution: ** If you want to, you can use the story, just let me know, by mailing me.  
  
**A/N: ** This is a fairytale, it plays in an AU. There is coffee and books. Just no computers, cars and stuff like that. I hope you like it! Also, English isn't my native language so there may be some grammatical errors.  


Chapter 1: Plastic People

--~~**~~--

_Take these plastic people_

_Read their lips, now let it linger_

_Is there anything that makes them sound sincere?_

Rory looked around the big hall of the castle.

It was filled with people.

She stayed in a corner, hoping that her grandparents wouldn't be able to find her and that she didn't have to hear who they wanted her to marry.

"Rory! There you are!"

_'I knew it was too good to be true....'_

Rory turned to her grandmother and put up a fake smile

"Hello grandmother," Rory answered.

"Come with me dear. It's time to meet your future husband."

_'Oh joy!'_ Rory kept the smile intact even though she grimaced on the inside.

--~~**~~--

Rory walked after her grandmother.

Even though there wasn't a hair on her head that even thought of marrying her grandparents choice, she was curious who they picked.

They passed alot of people that they knew so they stopped occasionally to have a small conversation.

Rory hated making small talk with people she hardly knew.

It was all so superficial.

"Ah, there they are," she vaguely heard her grandmother say.

Rory looked up and saw a very goodlooking guy staring at her.

"Rory, this is Tristan DuGrey." Emily introduced them

"Tristan, this is Rory, my granddaughter."

Tristan smiled.

"It's an honour to meet you."

"Same here," Rory said with a smile, a shy, but real smile.

"I'll let you two get to know eachother," Emily said and walked away.

_'Maybe it's not so bad after all......'_

_--~~**~~--_

"And so, I told her; 'God how can you do that?....."

Rory tuned Tristan out again.

He had been talking for an hour non-stop and he hadn't said one word that even sounded remotely interesting.

_'How can one person be so shallow? When I looked at him for the first time I was stunned, but now I feel like reading Hemingway would be nice compared to his endless babbling.'_

"You know, Tristan, it was really nice meeting you, but I'm very tired. I had a long day. Would you mind if I went to sleep?" Rory asked with a polite smile.

"Actually-," Tristan started, but before he could answer Rory cut him off.

"Thank very much. I'm really sorry to leave so soon."

_'Keep the smile in place. Turn around and walk away.'_

Rory walked away as fast as possible without making it look like she was running.

She let out a relieved sigh.

She rounded the corner and her chambers were in sight.

_'Almost there. Keep it up just a little longer. You can do it.'_

Quickly she opened her door and stepped inside.

She closed the door and leaned against it while closing her eyes.

When she opened them again she was schocked.

Someone was in her room..........

--~~**~~--

A/N: That was chapter 1! Stay tuned to find out who's in Rory's room and if she's going to marry Tristan. See you next time on, A Gilmore Fairytale.......


	3. The HorseOffTheCliffMethod

**Title: ** A Gilmore Fairytale  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Gilmore Girls belongs to the WB and A-SP. The storyline must be some sort of existing fairytale, even though I can't think of the name right now.   
  
**Distribution: ** If you want to, you can use the story, just let me know, by mailing me.  
  
**A/N: ** This is a fairytale, it plays in an AU. There is coffee and books. Just no computers, cars and stuff like that. I hope you like it! Also, English isn't my native language so there may be some grammatical errors.

recap:

Quickly she opened her door and stepped inside.

She closed the door and leaned against it while closing her eyes.

When she opened them again she was schocked.

Someone was in her room..........

Chapter 2: Horse-off-the-cliff method

--~~**~~--  


"Hey babe!" the mystery person said while turning around.

"Mom! You just scared the hell out of me!" Rory said when she realised it was just her mom.

Lorelai put on a fake-hurt expression.

"Yes, cuz we all know I look so scary...."

"Very funny! I thought that Tristan-guy followed me to my room to bore me to death."

"So, I guess that means that looks aren't everything, huh?" Lorelai got serious.

Rory sighed.

"I'm afraid not. That guy talked for one hour straight about something a servant did and how he handled it! I was already bored after the first five minutes."

Lorelai thought about that for a moment.

"I guess that means we've got some planning to do. What do you like better? The horse-of-the-cliff method, damaging his reputation or running away? I like the horse-of-the-cliff the best, but running away sounds appealing too. We could go together, finally free of -" Lorelai rambled.

Rory looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Mom! Mooooom," Rory tried to get Lorelai's attention by waving her arms in front of her mothers face.

"What?!"

"Could you please explain to me what you're talking about?" Rory asked.

"How we're gonna get you out of that marriage, ofcourse. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, if we run away we could become bandits. And we'll rob that boring guy and then we'll do the horse-of-the-cliff thingie -"

"Mom! Stop! No one is gonna sit on a horse and ride of a cliff. Not even that boring Tristan guy. If we would run away we would be dead within a day. We can't even roast meat. And I will not damage someone's reputation. That guy hasn't done anything to me. It's not his fault he's so boring. We're gonna have to come up with something better than that."

Lorelai pouted.

"Why did I get a smart daughter?"

"Because you can't take care of yourself."

"Hey! I resent that! I can make coffee. And we both know, that coffee is all you need to survive. Mmmm, coffee....." Lorelai started daydreaming.

"Mom! Focus! Please!"

When Lorelai didn't react, Rory used a different tactic.

"You know, if we don't come up with a good plan soon, I'll have to marry Tristan. And that means that once I'm married I'll have to live with him. And I don't think they will let you come with me..."

Lorelai shot up.

"No! You can't leave. Mommy needs you. Without you, I'm lost. Then my sane half will be gone. I'll go insane!" she whined while attaching herself to Rory's leg.

Rory fell down on her bed, pulling Lorelai with her.

She got tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I don't want to marry him. I can't marry him. Please help me," she said with a soft voice.

Lorelai let go immediately and stood up.

"Come on! If we're gonna do this, we need coffee."

--~~**~~--

A/N: I know it's a bit of a boring chapter, but I hope the next one will be better. Let me know what you thought of it. I know all of you thought Jess was going to be in her room, but I thought we needed some mother-daughter interaction first. I think Jess will be in chapter 4, but I'm not sure yet.


	4. Getting coffee

**Title: ** A Gilmore Fairytale  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Gilmore Girls belongs to the WB and A-SP. The storyline must be some sort of existing fairytale, even though I can't think of the name right now.   
  
**Distribution: ** If you want to, you can use the story, just let me know, by mailing me.  
  
**A/N: ** This is a fairytale, it plays in an AU. There is coffee and books. Just no computers, cars and stuff like that. I hope you like it! Also, English isn't my native language so there may be some grammatical errors.

I haven't had any angry reactions from Tristan-lovers, but I just wanted to say I have nothing against Tristan. It was either Dean or Tristan and Dean is just to dumb and farmer John-like to be a noble.

Chapter 3: Getting coffee

--~~**~~--

As soon as Lorelai and Rory walked into the kitchen Lorelai started screaming for coffee.

"Sooooookie! We neeeeeed coooooooooffeeeeeee!"

"Hey sweeties," Sookie, the cook of the castle, answered. "How are you?"

"Well, -" Lorelai started telling about Rory's situation.

Rory tuned her mother out.

She didn't need to hear the story.

She needed coffee.

She got herself the biggest mug she could find at filled it with coffee.

She held it just under her nose and sniffed up the wonderful aroma of coffee.

She gulped down the all the liquid.

She closed her eyes and savoured the taste.

She smiled and filled her mug again.

Again she gulped everything down.

_'I so needed that. Amazing that a drink so dark, can bring so much light to one's life....'_

Rory looked around the kitchen.

It was almost empty, since all the servants already went to bed.

She felt her eyes being drawn to a dark corner in the back of the kitchen.

In the shadows she could make out a human form.

Just as she was about to walk to the corner, Lorelai walked up to her.

"Rory? Sookie and I are going to take a walk in the garden, okay? Maybe we'll come up with a plan..."

_'Plan? What plan? Why do we need a plan? Oooh! That plan...'_

"Sure mom. You guys go. Maybe I'll join you later. I'm just gonna get myself another mug of coffee. It helps to forget even if it's just for a few seconds."

Lorelai gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Okay. Bye sweetie."

"By mom."

--~~**~~--

Rory took another mug of coffee.

She had totally forgotten about the stranger in the corner.

But he hadn't forgotten about her.

_'I have to get out of this. I cannot marry that Tristan guy. There is no way in hell that I'll marry him.'_

Rory was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear that someone approached her from behind.

She only noticed when she felt an arm around her neck and over her mouth.

She could feel her attacker lean over.

He whispered something in her ear.

"Make a sound, and you're dead."

--~~**~~--

A/N: There it was! Chapter 3! I hope you liked it. 


	5. Can you do it?

**Title: ** A Gilmore Fairytale  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Gilmore Girls belongs to the WB and A-SP. The storyline must be some sort of existing fairytale, even though I can't think of the name right now.   
  
**Distribution: ** If you want to, you can use the story, just let me know, by mailing me.  
  
**A/N: ** This is a fairytale, it plays in an AU. There is coffee and books. Just no computers, cars and stuff like that. I hope you like it! Also, English isn't my native language so there may be some grammatical errors. 

On with the story: 

--~~**~~-- 

Recap: 

Rory was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear that someone approached her from behind. 

She only noticed when she felt an arm around her neck and over her mouth. 

She could feel her attacker lean over. 

He whispered something in her ear. 

"Make a sound, and you're dead." 

--~~**~~-- 

Chapter 4: Can you do it? 

Rory couldn't move. 

She was too scared. 

Her attacker spoke again: "If I'll let you go, will you promise not to scream or run away?" 

Rory felt some control over her limbs come back, and nodded, too scared too make any kind of sound. 

"Good. I'm going to let you go now," the stranger said, while slowly removing his hands from her mouth and neck. 

Rory waited for a while, thinking that he would want to say something. 

When he didn't even make a sound, she tried to turn around to face him, but his voice stopped her. 

"Don't." 

Out of fear she obliged. 

"I know about the.............situation you're in. And I can help-" 

Before he could say anymore, Rory interrupted him. 

"Why?" 

The moment the word left her mouth, she mentally kicked herself? 

_'Why did you have to ask that? Couldn't you just stay quiet for once? He told you to stay quiet! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now all you can do is hope that he won't hurt you. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Why? Good question. I don't exactly know why. However, I do know why not. I know I'm not doing this because of you. I couldn't care less. Let's just say, me and your future husband aren't really play-buddies and that me and your grandparents also have history." 

Rory swallowed hard. 

She dared to ask another question. 

"How will you help me? How can you help me?" 

"If you make the decision to let me help you, I'll take you somewhere far away from here. No guard will be able to trace us. I do have some rules. Firstly, if I'm going to help you, you have to trust me. Go against my orders and they'll find you in no time. Secondly, you can't say goodbye or pack. If we leave together, we leave now, without trace. Third and last, never let anyone know where you are, or come back. When you disappear, it's forever. No turning back. You'll be able to build up a new life, but you'll have to forget this one. I won't ask any payment, just your trust. Don't ask me if I can get you out, cuz I know I can do this. The question is: Can you?" 

Rory closed her eyes and thought about he stranger's proposal. 

She knew she wanted to get away, but could she do it? 

Could she give up Lorelai, her grandparents, Sookie, her other friends, her live in the castle? 

She took a deep breath and gave her answer. 

"Yes." 

--~~**~~-- 

A/N: Mwuhahahaha! And once again a cliffhanger! The stranger will remain anonymous for a little while longer! Mwuhahahahahaha.......... By the way, the next chapter will come soon if you guys still wanna read it. I already have it ready, just have to make a few adjustments.


	6. Getting Out

**Title: ** A Gilmore Fairytale  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Gilmore Girls belongs to the WB and A-SP. The storyline must be some sort of existing fairytale, even though I can't think of the name right now.   
  
**Distribution: ** If you want to, you can use the story, just let me know, by mailing me.  
  
**A/N: ** This is a fairytale, it plays in an AU. There is coffee and books. Just no computers, cars and stuff like that. I hope you like it! Also, English isn't my native language so there may be some grammatical errors. 

On with the story: 

--~~**~~-- 

Recap: 

Rory closed her eyes and thought about he stranger's proposal. 

She knew she wanted to get away, but could she do it? 

Could she give up Lorelai, her grandparents, Sookie, her other friends, her live in the castle? 

She took a deep breath and gave her answer. 

"Yes." 

--~~**~~-- 

Chapter 5: Getting out 

Rory just stood there after giving her answer; she had shocked herself by saying yes. She never thought she wanted to get away that much. 

She heard the stranger chuckle. 

"You can turn around now. I think it could come in handy if you'd actually be able to recognise me." 

"Right," Rory said, still a bit unsure about the situation she was in. 

She cautiously turned around to face the stranger. 

When she came face to face with him, she was shocked again. 

Not by herself this time, but by her attacker. 

The guy couldn't have been more than 2 or 3 years older than her. 

And his eyes. 

He had dark brown eyes. 

Not an unusual color, but his had something else, something special. 

Rory couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but she was fascinated. 

How could someone be so young and beautiful, and already have so many enemies? 

What could have happened to make him the kind of person he was? 

Rory tried to read his eyes, but they didn't hold any information. 

They just gave a blank stare. 

Or this guy was emotionless, or he had damn good walls. 

Rory sighed. 

She'd just have to try and find out later. 

--~~**~~ 

It was night. 

Rory was sitting very uncomfortably behind her rescuer, as she now called him mentally. 

When she had first faced him, she had doubted if someone so young would be able to get her out of the well-guarded castle. 

When he had led her to a secret door in the kitchen, hidden behind a closet, her doubt slowly started to fade. 

Not because he knew a secret way. There were tons in this castle, and every kid knew at least one, but because it was one she didn't know. 

She had spent a big part of her youth searching for hidden entrances together with her mother, and both of them were convinced they knew every single one. 

Clearly, they had been wrong. 

He had taken her through a series of secret corridors, none of which she'd seen before. 

When they came outside, it was in the forest near the castle. 

There had stood a horse. 

He had offered to help her onto the horse, but she had reclined, saying that she could do it herself easily. 

She was happy that she hadn't bluffed. 

For some reason, showing her weaknesses to the mysterious stranger didn't sound too appealing. 

So here she was, sitting on a horse, for Mother Earth knows how long. 

She tried to see where they were, but the darkness prevented her from recognising any part of her surroundings. 

Her eyelids were heavy, and Rory had to fight to keep her eyes open. 

She leaned against 'her rescuer's' back, hoping it would help to keep her eyes open. 

Unfortunately, that didn't work too well, and soon Rory fell into a restless sleep. 

--~~**~~-- 

Rory awoke to the sound of someone's voice. 

A male's voice. 

Then Rory remembered that the events of the last 24 hours weren't a dream, and that she really was here, in a forest, with someone whose name she didn't even know. 

"Come one. If you think that you can continue playing the princess here, you're wrong. Go set up camp, while I try to find something eatable." 

_'Camp? Set. Up. Camp? How do you do that?_

Rory started to panic. 

When she started to mentally refer to the guy as her saviour, she forgot about his not too friendly behaviour. 

She took a deep breath and decided to try and make it clear to him that she didn't know how to set up a camp somewhere in the forest, or anywhere else for that matter. 

Finding herbs, and useful plants, that she could do. 

She knew which ones you could eat, and which were poisonous. 

She knew which held healing powers and which could do the opposite. 

But she didn't even had a clue **where **the best place was to set up camp, let alone **how **to set up camp. 

"Uh? How do you set up camp?" she asked. 

The stranger sighed. 

"You don't know now to set up camp? Great, just great! I should have just let you marry DuGrey, you would have been more of a burden than a pleasure. I suppose you don't know anything else about surviving in the forest either?" he asked annoyed and impatient. 

Rory winced at his harsh words, but managed to keep her voice stead as she answered him. 

"Actually, I know what plants are edible and which aren't. I can also cook them so they'll even taste nice," she answered, trying to keep any kind of emotion, positive or negative, out of her voice. 

If he was surprised by her answer, he didn't let it show. 

As always, his eyes were blank, as he said; "Good. At least you're good for something. Go find something to eat. I'll set up camp." 

Again, Rory tried not to let the harsh words affect her and nodded. 

She even dared to give him some sort of an order. 

"While you're at it, could you make a fire, big enough to cook on? Oh, and please tell me you have at least one pot or pan?" 

He didn't respond, and Rory hoped he was smart enough to listen to her, or else it would take a long time before he would get dinner. 

--~~**~~-- 

A/N: That was it! I hope you liked it... Oh yeah, I'm still looking for a beta-reader. I have the grammar-controle on my computer, but some stuff still slips through, so if you're intrested, let me know.


	7. The First Signs of CommunicationSkills

**Title: ** A Gilmore Fairytale  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Gilmore Girls belongs to the WB and A-SP. The storyline must be some sort of existing fairytale, even though I can't think of the name right now.   
  
**Distribution: ** If you want to, you can use the story, just let me know, by mailing me.  
  
**A/N: ** This is a fairytale, it plays in an AU. There is coffee and books. Just no computers, cars and stuff like that. I hope you like it! Also, English isn't my native language so there may be some grammatical errors. 

Thanx a 1000 times to Mandy (ILoveJess) for beta-ing!

And ofcourse to everybody that reviewed. You're great! It makes it worthwhile. 

Okay, I'm done with sounding clichéd, on with the story: 

Chapter 6: The First Signs of Communication-Skills

--~~**~~--

When Rory came back, camp was set up.  
There was a big fire, surrounded by a circle of middle-large stones.  
Next to the fire there stood, surprise surprise, two pans.  
Above the fire was a wooden grill (A/N: think one of those thingies they used to roast a whole pig at once.)  
At a safe distance from the fire stood the bags that the stranger took with him.  
The man himself was nowhere to be found, just like his horse. 

Rory walked closer to the fire and sat down.  
Until the warmth reached her, she hadn't realized how cold she was.  
Even though it was a warm spring day, it was still cold in the shadow of the forest. 

She put all the carefully collected plants down and started to sort them out.  
First she dug a small hole behind her to put in the bundle with different kind of berries, so that they would be kept cool.  
When she was plucking the berries she realised she didn't have anything to carry them in.  
Unable to think of something else, she had ripped off a part of the dress she was wearing.  
She thought it was too long and uncomfortable anyway. 

Now that the berries were in a cool and dry place, she sorted out all the herbs that had healing powers, and put them down on the ground, close to the fire so that they would dry.  
All of the other plants she kept away from the fire, because the heat would make them lose their taste.  
Because she couldn't see any waterflasks, she picked up a pan and went in search of some clean water.

  
--~~**~~--  


After about 10 minutes of walking through the beautiful green forest,  
Rory could hear water.  
Happy that she finally found some, Rory began to walk faster in the direction of the sounds.  
She noticed that there were less and less trees and then none.  
Just sand and a beautiful clear stream. 

The stream was about 5 metres wide and in the middle about a meter deep.  
Rory pulled up the remains of her skirt and waded into the water.  
She was surprised to find that the water wasn't freezing cold, as she expected, but warm.  
She walked back to the shore and picked up the pan she had taken with her.  
She walked back into the water until it stood at her knees, and carefully bent down, while one hand was still skillfully holding up her skirt.  
She used the other hand to scoop up some water with the pan.  
She repeated the action until the pan was about 4/5 of the way full. 

She walked back to the shore again and sat down.  
She pulled up her skirt indecently high and leaned back, hoping that the sun would dry her legs soon.  
As she hoped, her legs dried very fast and she stood up and walked back to the camp. 

When she came back in the shadows of the trees, she shivered and wished that she had a cloak or something else to put around her shoulders.

  
--~~**~~--  


The stranger was sitting next to the fire when Rory came back.  
The only indication he gave that he had seen her, was a slight movement of his head as she walked by him.  
No greeting in the form of a simple 'hello', or even a wave of his arm.  
Rory shrugged, it wasn't like she had expected anything else, although a surprise would've been nice. 

Silently, she walked over to her herbs and found that someone, a certain silent someone, had placed a strainer next to her things.  
Rory turned her head to him with a questioning look on her face.  
He looked up from his book and she motioned her head to the filter.  
He just shrugged and turned back to his book.  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
_'Dont expect anything, girl. He'll just disappoint you'._

She turned her attention back to the herbs and realised a knife might be handy.  
Again she looked at him and asked: "Do you have a knife? I have to cut the herbs."  
This time, he didn't even look up and just waved his hand to the right. 

Rory walked over to the pointed spot, and found the bags lying there.  
She searched them through and came across one bag full of books.  
This surprised her.  
Even though the mystery man was reading a book right now, she didn't think he would read so much that he'd need to bring a bag full of books.  
She saw familiar titles like: 'The Sun Also Rises', 'The Old Man and the Sea', 'Dracula' and 'Pride and Prejudice'. 

She closed the bag again and went to search through a different bag.  
There, she found a knife and some other cooking supplies.  
She took out the knife and went back to her herbs.  
She cut them in small pieces and threw them in the pan with water.  
She picked the pan up and hung it on a little hook that sat in the big wooden grill. (A/N:again the thingies they used to roast a whole pig at once. If you know the name, let me know.)  
She waited a few minutes for the water to boil, but she got bored very fast.  
She decided that she'd go bug her silent companion. 

"Sooo, what are you reading?"  
No answer.  
"Probably a sucky book. You don't really have taste you know? I mean, come on, Hemingway? Unless you use it to get to sleep of course. One page and  
you'll be in dreamland. Yeah, that must be it. No one will ever read that for fun..... But, you still didn't answer my question. What are you reading?"  
The stranger sighed.  
"Could you please shut up? I'm trying to read here! Just go and.........cook or something. Hell! Go drown yourself, as long as you do it quiet!" 

Rory didn't let his words affect her.  
She was used to his behaviour by now.  
If anything, it stimulated her, now that she got a reaction out of him, she wanted to see how far she could go.  
Even though she knew she was being immature, it thrilled her to know that she could get this stoic person irritated. 

"You could also just answer the question. What. Are. You. Reading?"  
"You probably won't like it anyway. If you can't even appreciate Hemingway....."  
"Tell me and we'll see. Maybe, after that, I'll even be quiet,............for a minute."  
He let out a defeated sigh.  
"Oliver Twist," he said softly.  
"What?" Rory asked.  
"Oliver Twist. I'm reading Oliver Twist." The stranger said it louder this time. 

Rory let out a surprised gasp.  
"Are you serious? I love that book. It's such a great story."  
The stranger looked up, also with a surprised look in his eyes.  
"So, let me get this straight. You like Oliver Twist, and you don't like Hemingway?" He shook his head. "You're crazy. You know that?"  
Rory nodded her head proudly. "Yep, I know. It's the Gilmore charm." 

The stranger shook his head another time and went back to his book.  
Rory noticed that he water had started to boil and went to work on her soup.  
Faintly, she could hear him mutter under his breath: "Charm? They call that charm? Yeah right..." 

--~~**~~--

A/N: That was chapter 6. I hope you liked it. If you guys have any suggestions for how the story should go, tell me. I already have the big plot planned out, but some small stuff would be nice. Or a nice dialogue.........I'm so bad at writing those.


	8. Fights and Strangers

**Title: ** A Gilmore Fairytale  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. :(  
**A/N: ** Special thanx to Mandy (IloveJess) for betaing.  
  


Chapter 7: Fights and Strangers  
--~~**~~--

Rory and the Mystery Man silently ate the soup that Rory had prepared.  
'It doesn't even taste bad,' Rory thought.  
After their very short conversation neither had spoken a word.

When dinner was ready, Rory had walked to the bag with cooking supplies, got out 2 bowls and spoons and had filled the bowls with soup.  
She had silently offered the man a bowl and he had taken it, without taking his eyes off his book, not even a fast glance.  
Rory hadn't commented on it.  
She had decided that she wasn't going to try and teach him some manners because he'd probably be even ruder, just to annoy her.  
It'd be a waste of both of their time.

While he was eating and reading, Rory took the opportunity to study him.  
He was truly a beautiful man.  
Before, she had looked at him fast, still weary and afraid of him.  
Now the fear had subsided, she found it hard not to look at him.  
She could see just a little bit of his eyes and it was enough to keep her mesmerized.  
In her eyes, he was perfect,- well, on the outside anyway.  
About his personality she wasn't so sure, a bit too rude for her taste.

Rory's head shot up as she thought of something.  
She was getting tired of mentally calling him 'her saviour' or 'he'.  
She wanted to know his name and she wanted to know it now.  
Determined, she looked up and opened her mouth.  
Before she could say something he cut her off.  
"Don't make a sound. I'm reading. I'm almost finished, you can talk then."

Rory was stunned.  
Slowly, she closed her mouth again.  
'How did he do that? He was reading for Mother Earth's sake!'

She kept watching him as she waited, growing bored very fast.  
She opened her mouth to ask him if he was ready, but he was faster again an he put up his hand to silence her before she made a sound.  
Rory sat back with a pout.  
'I wanna be able to do that!'

Impatiently, she tapped her fingers.  
When that didn't work and she was still bored, she started to move her head from one side to the other.  
'I'm getting sick of this!'

And again Rory tried to say something but before she could do that, the Mystery Man had put up his hand.  
For a moment it looked like Rory was going to back down, but she had to say something.  
"I've had it! Don't you put up your hand there Mister….Mister….Mystery Man! See! That's what I wanted to say! I don't even know how to call you. No name! Not even a stupid nickname like…. sabeltooth. You just have to be the Mystery Man, huh? I just -Argh!"

The stranger stared at Rory with a disbelieving look in his eyes.  
"Never gave you a name? You never asked for it!"

Now Rory was getting angry.  
"I tried! But you just put up your hand. You never let me!" she shouted back at him.

"Because you wanted to ask while I was reading. You could've asked at some other time when I wasn't!"

Now it was Rory's turn to look disbelieving.  
"When would you have wanted me to do that? When I was here you were gone, and all the time that your were here, you were reading!"

The stranger looked taken aback and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again without making a sound.  
He was unable to think of a comeback that would make him look less pathetic.

Rory looked at him with a Ha!-I-got-you-look in her eyes and was just starting to tell him exactly what she thought, but his rescue came at that very moment.  
In the distance they could hear horse hooves clattering, the sound becoming louder very fast.  
The stranger put his fingers in his mouth and made a whistling sound, which was very bird-like.  
He stood very still, listening for a reply.  
Then they heard a sound exactly like the one the stranger mad just moments before.

The stranger let out a relieved sigh.  
Rory raised her eyebrow, but he gave no reaction, he just looked in the direction of the sound.  
Rory looked too and saw a man on a horse coming their way.  
She panicked, because she had no idea what was happening.

The man came closer still, just a few metres away.  
Abruptly he ordered his horse to stand still.  
Nervously, Rory looked from the one man to the other.  
The newcomer looked good, Rory couldn't help but notice.  
He didn't look as good as the Mystery Man, but he had something cute and disarming.  
He wasn't as frightening as her saviour.

The newcomer got off his horse and shook the other mans hand.  
"Dave," Rory's companion said.  
"Chief," Dave responded.  
"Is everything ready?" 'the Chief' asked.  
Dave nodded.  
"Yeah, all preparations are made. The gossip must've reached all of them by now. She'll be able to blend in easily."  
Rory had no idea what they were talking about.  
'She? Are they talking about me? Damnit! Why won't these people tell me anything?'  
  


Dave turned himself to Rory and held out his hand.  
"Hi. I'm Dave."

Rory looked pleasantly surprised and shook Dave's hand.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Rory. Thank Mother Earth that you actually have manners, opposite of that silent pig over there."  
A smile appeared on Dave's face, but disappeared just as quickly when his 'Chief' shot him a glare.

He quickly composed himself and turned back to his boss.  
"Shall I get my stuff off the horse?" he asked.  
The stranger shook his head.  
"No. We're leaving in half an hour. You clean up camp while I take both horses for a drink," he said shortly and walked away.

Dave looked at Rory with a questioning look in his eyes.  
Rory shrugged and rolled her eyes.  
Dave grinned a cute, disarming grin and Rory couldn't help but like this man and grinned back.  
"Soo… you gonna help me clean up camp?" he asked her.  
Rory smiled, happy to have someone to talk to.  
"Sure."

--~~**~~--

For the last 10 minutes, Rory had silently watched Dave clean up camp and covering tracks.  
She wanted to ask him a lot of questions, but wasn't sure if she should.  
He seemed nice, but then again, she still rembered the good guard/bad guard routine her grandfathers guards had played with prisoners.  
She had seen a lot of them fall for it and she had always thought herself smarter than that.

She thought about it a bit longer and decided that if she wanted answers, it was most likely that she'd get them from Dave.  
She cleared her throat, hoping to catch Dave's attention.  
Luckily for her, he looked up.

"Um…I uh…I umm…I wanted to know," Rory stammered, trying to find the right words.  
Dave looked at her with an amused smile on his face.  
"Yeah? Go on," he encouraged.  
"Well, what I wanted to ask is, where are you guys taking me? I'd just like to know, so I can prepare myself for it, you know?

Dave gave her a warm smile.  
"We're going to take you to a little town in the kingdom of Connecticut. You're going to live with the owner of the local inn. You'll have to work, probably as a waitress or something like that. The owner is a nice guy, and he won't let you work too hard. It'll be different from your old life, but you'll have more freedom."

'Doesn't sound too bad. Okay, I'll be a normal girl, but that's exactly what I wanted. After awhile, I'll maybe even like it.'

Rory smiled at Dave.  
It was a bit of an usure smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
She didn't want Dave to think that she was un-grateful.

"What's the town called?" Rory asked.  
Dave shook his head.  
"Can't tell. Safety reasons. If we get caught, the Chief nor I will speak, but we don't know how you'll react."  
This got Rory mad. "Are you saying that you don't trust me?"  
Dave stayed calm. "Not at all. It's just that they have… intresting ways to get someone to talk. Ways that you probably won't be able to resist."

Rory lowered her gaze while a blush crept to her cheeks.  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
Dave laughed. "Don't worry. No offense taken."

The Chief chose that moment to come back.  
He passed Dave and Rory, not saying a thing to either of them.  
He silently saddled his horse.  
Dave took notice of this, and did the same with his horse.

When the horses were saddled they climbed up.  
The Chief held out his hand to Rory.  
She took it and jumped on the black mare.  
She moved a bit to get a more comfortable position.  
Whe she had finally found one, the Chief softly kicked his horse in the flanks and the horse spurted away.

--~~**~~--

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had testweek at school, but that's over now. I have vacation! Yay! 8 weeks free from hell! :D I just started another story, Because of Me, so if you would want to let me know what you think of it, I'd really like it. Also, I have a Literati Fanfic Archive, blikjebonen.tk, so go and submit your own Lit stories. I'm setting up a review forum for that site and I'm still looking for a mod. So if you feel like it, let me know. (for the url and my emailadress, check my profile)


End file.
